


毫不浪漫的浪漫故事

by Inori



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M, not sexy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori





	1. Chapter 1

巴里•艾伦在酒吧角落里坐着，安静得像一座不起眼的雕像。15分钟前点的苹果马蒂尼几乎没动，凝结的水汽沿着杯壁缓缓流淌，在杯底留下一圈水迹。  
这是中城老城区的一家小酒吧，酒吧店面不大、装修也不怎么出彩，但这里的自酿啤酒价廉物美远近闻名。现在才刚刚七点，远不到酒吧最热闹的时段。整间酒吧里客人寥寥无几，除了巴里之外，就只剩下吧台正中央坐着的几个嗓门洪亮的飞行员。其中一个棕色头发的人手舞足蹈地说着什么，引得一群人大笑不止。巴里举起酒杯，从杯沿后面偷偷瞄了那个人一眼，在引起他的注意之前迅速转开目光——跟之前的无数次一样，他又一次失去了上前搭讪的勇气。  
上个星期，加班到凌晨的巴里在这家酒吧附近的巷子里遇上一场抢劫案。持枪的劫匪忽然从阴影里跳出来，声色俱厉地要他交出钱包手机和其他值钱的东西。巴里有点为难地皱起眉头：巷子里全是年久失修的旧电线，横七竖八地在头顶织出一张巨型蜘蛛网；如果他像平常一样出手，神速力附带的电火花很有可能引发火灾，他实在没把握能控制得那么精准。  
见他半天不动，明显酒精中毒的劫匪不耐烦地骂着脏话，手枪危险地在他胸口和脖子附近乱晃。尽管已经是拯救过一次世界的超级英雄，但巴里处理抢劫（尤其是自己成为受害人的抢劫）的经验远没有蝙蝠侠那样丰富。他有点不适地皱起眉头，叹了口气，最终还是掏出了钱包。  
正如无数电影中的陈词滥调那般，英雄总要姗姗来迟。  
一个年轻男人毫无预兆地出现在巷子口，他飞快地冲过来抓住了劫匪握着枪的手，随后用一个干净利落的过肩摔撂倒了这个满身酒气的劫匪。完成这一串动作的他转头看向巴里，顺手夺来的枪在手指间滴溜溜地转。他棕色的眼睛明亮锐利，像是整个银河的星光都汇聚其中。  
巴里在那一瞬间坠入爱河。  
弄清楚飞行员先生的身份没花太多时间，巴里甚至不需要拜托他的新朋友维克多•斯通。附近的热心路人报了警，作为证人，飞行员先生的笔录和联系方式一起留在了中城警局。巴里承认自己在入侵警局电脑调取信息时侵犯了公民隐私，原谅他吧，当爱情降临，最冷静理智的人都会变成冲动傻瓜。根据飞行员先生（巴里已经知道他叫哈尔•乔丹，空军现役飞行员）的笔录，他当时恰好在附近的酒吧跟朋友喝酒，听到劫匪的叫骂就冲了出来。  
哈尔和他的朋友们都是现役飞行员，目前在中城附近的空军基地驻防训练。这些大兵总是三五成群地一起出现在酒吧，给巴里的搭讪行动增加了不小的难度——好吧这些其实都是借口，他就是怂，就算在脑子里演练了好几万种搭讪台词，在现实里他一种都不敢用。  
“嗨。”  
耳边突兀响起的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。巴里猛然抬起头，正撞进他偷窥对象的棕色眼睛里。英俊的飞行员先生把一大杯啤酒推到他面前，斜倚着吧台对巴里微笑，他们的距离实在有些太近，巴里被迫仰着脖子，他甚至能从那双棕色的眼睛里看到自己手足无措的模样。  
“你在这里坐了整整一个星期，每次都选最角落的位置，一杯酒能喝好几个小时。”英俊的飞行员先生这样说着，笑得有些狡黠，“我想你既然没有先开口的意思，那就只能我来了。”  
他松开手，盛满威士忌的子弹杯沉到杯底，泛起成串的泡沫。哈尔微笑着伸出手，整齐的牙齿在灯光下白得让人心神不宁。  
“哈尔•乔丹。很高兴再次见到你，我的小熊。”  
那个戏谑的爱称让巴里的脸以光速变得通红。他在高脚凳上窘迫地挪了挪身子，在握手和先在裤子上把手上（可能存在的）汗蹭掉之间纠结了几秒——对一个有神速力的人来说四舍五入这就是一个世纪了——他的左手显然等得有些不耐烦、擅作主张伸了过去。等大脑注意到这一越权行为想要覆盖指令时，哈尔刚带过来的那杯深水炸弹就成了交火地带的牺牲品，他一口没尝到的酒被一巴掌打翻，在巴里牛仔裤的裆部留下一片水渍。  
哈尔先是楞了一下，然后舔了舔嘴角笑了起来。  
巴里偷偷臆想过很多他们这样那样的情景，但在酒吧肮脏狭窄的洗手间里互相磨蹭绝对不在这份长长的性幻想清单上。他把这个意外归咎于那杯最后款待了他牛仔裤的深水炸弹和飞行员先生太过醉人的棕色眼睛。这两样东西的神奇化学反应把他的理智矜持个人卫生意识以及其他什么东西统统炸出了平流层，只留下近乎狂乱的欲望在颅骨内横冲直撞。哈尔把他抵在满是粗俗涂鸦的隔断上，大腿强硬地挤进他双腿之间，隔着裤子磨蹭他早就肿胀不堪的部位——巴里几乎用尽了一辈子的自制力才没让自己的呻吟显得太过饥渴。  
在接吻的间隙，他听到自己的声音。那声音像是从很远的地方传过来，陌生得他几乎辨认不出。  
“我不想搞一夜情。我是说，如果你愿意搞几十夜情或者更多，我会非常高兴……”  
哈尔猝不及防地舔了他的耳垂一下，阻止了他继续在多巴胺过量分泌中胡说八道。他在巴里耳边低声呢喃，带起的气流蒸红了他的脸：“我当然愿意，我的小熊。”  
他想自己看起来一定蠢透了，愿意跟这样蠢透了的他约定“几十夜情以及更多”的飞行员先生真的是个好人。巴里决定好好对待他，然后他就说了今天的第二句傻话：“我家就在附近，要过去继续吗？”  
巴里租住的小公寓离这里只有一个街区，距离刚好可以让他们稍微冷静却又不会彻底败坏来一发的兴致。他们成功以成年人的理智和冷静走上楼梯打开了房门，巴里甚至有余裕听哈尔讲他们基地非常值得一看的炸鱼排和非常值得一吃的飞行表演。房门合上之后他十分得体地等了半秒钟才跟哈尔纠缠在一起，往卧室挪的路线太过曲折，他们共同决定战略性放弃这个远征，在客厅地毯上滚作一团。哈尔的手从毛衣下摆探进去揉捏他的腰，带着薄茧的指尖在皮肤上点燃成串的火花。巴里敏感地躲闪了几下，在他们肌肤相亲的状况下这个动作简直充满了挑逗意味。哈尔的呼吸变得粗重起来，伸进毛衣下摆的手也迅速转换阵地，开始向巴里的牛仔裤拉链发起攻击——然后战斗陷入了僵局。  
巴里的粗线毛衣，他柔软宽松特别舒适的毛衣，在这个关键的时刻偏偏像个冥顽不化的卫道士一样，用被洗脱的线头死死勾住了他的牛仔裤拉链。他和飞行员先生一起努力了十几分钟，不论暴力还是技术手段都惨遭滑铁卢。那个线头坚固得堪比马其诺防线，他们甚至连绕过它这个选项都没有。  
“别失望，我的小熊。我可不想表现得像个急色鬼。”哈尔深呼吸了几下，安抚地揉了揉他的头发，在他的发旋处落下一个几乎可以算纯洁的轻吻，“我们有的是时间慢慢来。”  
他翻身把飞行员先生按倒在地，用相当不体面的动作（以及一点点的神速力，真的，只有一点点）扒掉了哈尔的牛仔裤和内裤。哈尔吹了个口哨以示赞赏，后面的话在巴里俯下身含住他半勃的器官时梗成了一声含混的喘息。巴里把这个当成鼓励，加快了吮吸的速度，濒临高潮时哈尔失控地攥紧了他的头发，而巴里就这样射在了裤子里，像个不经人事的青少年。  
那天晚些时候哈尔接到一个电话，不得不提前离开。临走前他说了好几遍抱歉，巴里只是点了点头，努力不让失望写在脸上——他这番努力显然收效不大。哈尔笑了笑，拿过巴里的手机迅速输入自己的号码，把手机还给还没回过神的巴里时顺势在他侧脸上偷了一个吻。  
“记得打给我，小熊。”  
巴里盯着那个“最帅飞行员”的联系人备注，整个晚上都无法控制嘴角上扬的弧度。


	2. Chapter 2

他们开始约会——或者确切点说，他们“计划”开始约会。  
这一计划的执行进展缓慢得令人叹息，不过这也不能怪谁。现役飞行员的任务总是突如其来，动辄好几天音讯全无；而法证官的工作大部分时候也远没有影视剧中描述得那么“酷”，无数枯燥的数据分析和图表足以淹没任何影视剧和小说里的浪漫主义幻想，加班通宵更是家常便饭。这天巴里又因为突发的凶杀案忙得焦头烂额，等工作结束他才意识到，哈尔原计划今天回到中城，他们预定了市中心一家热门餐馆的晚餐，时间大概在四个小时前。  
巴里在心里暗暗叫了一声糟糕，翻出手机就给哈尔打电话。等待接通的时间有点长，足够他能量严重不足的大脑完成重启、并提醒他在现在这个时间打电话是个多么糟糕的选择——恰巧这个时候，电话接通了。  
“晚上好，艾伦警官。”哈尔的声音从听筒里传来，带着几分微妙的不真实感，“您点的外卖已送到您家门口，请尽快凭亲吻领取。”  
哈尔说完这句就挂了电话，巴里听着忙音眨了眨眼，然后拎起背包，用最快的速度往他的公寓跑去。  
飞行员先生坐在他家门口的台阶上，自得其乐地逗弄几只野猫。他显然已经等了很久，身边散落的空啤酒罐可以佐证。看到他回来，飞行员先生站起来冲他敬了一个浮夸的礼，把散发着诱人香气的外卖袋子递到他眼前：“哈尔乔丹外卖，使命必达。”  
“太好了。我饿得快要分解核酸当能量了。”巴里一边开门让哈尔进屋，一边接过袋子。精神松懈下来之后饥饿感加倍逆袭，在他们走到客厅落座时，他已经风卷残云地消灭了袋子里的所有食物。哈尔有点好笑地看着，在巴里被噎到时，及时递过一杯水。  
“警察可真是个辛苦的工作啊。”  
巴里这才后知后觉地注意到飞行员先生的视线黏在他脸上的时间有点久。姗姗来迟的愧疚填满了胸腔：他们本该在全市最受欢迎的餐馆享受一顿浪漫晚餐，而他不仅放了情人四个小时的鸽子，还一个人把他体贴的情人准备的两人份夜宵吃了个精光——这个世界上如果有最不称职情人评选，凭借今天的表现，巴里肯定能勇夺前三。  
“你是不是还没吃饭？抱歉，我不该就顾着自己吃。我记得厨房还有面包和牛奶你等等我马上给你拿过来……”他手忙脚乱地道歉，起身往厨房走的时候差点用上神速力。下一秒忽然天旋地转，等他回过神来，飞行员先生已经扣着他的手腕把他放倒在了沙发上。  
“没错，我确实很饿。”哈尔单手撑在他脸侧缓慢地前倾，在他们足够靠近时伸出舌头舔掉了巴里嘴角的酱汁，“但我想吃点别的。”  
巴里顺从地侧过头，让这个吻在正确的地方着陆。他们在沙发上缓慢地亲吻厮磨，衣物凌乱地落在沙发四周。哈尔的吻像羽毛一般沿着他赤裸的胸膛一路向下，前戏温柔而缓慢，让这场突如其来的性爱带上了从未有过的温馨与轻松。身下的沙发太软，身上为所欲为的人又太温暖。巴里在这温暖又踏实的包围中放松地打了个哈欠，然后就维持这个姿势睡了过去。  
连续几天超负荷工作的巴里睡得尤其沉，直到太阳刺得眼皮发痒才醒来。他盯着自家熟悉的天花板发了一会儿呆，依旧记不起自己到底是怎么从中城警察局瞬移回到自家床上。  
“早安，我的小熊。”  
这个声音像是打开了某个神秘的开关。昨晚的记忆忽然回笼，巴里猛然从床上弹起来，哈尔斜倚在门口，脸上似笑非笑。  
“抱歉……我昨天是中途睡着了吗？”  
“你睡着的样子尤其可爱。”飞行员先生在他窘得震穿床板躲到床底下之前拯救了他。他走到床边，把手机伸到巴里眼前晃了晃，声音里全是笑意，“我觉得非常超值。”  
哈尔的手机屏保是一个睡得无比香甜的巴里。他像个婴儿一样，双手举过头顶，乌黑的头发乱成鸟窝。巴里拍开他的手机，呻吟了一声捂着脸钻回被窝，脸上的温度烫得可以煎鸡蛋。  
结案后工作日往往轻松得仿佛上帝恩赐，不到5点，实验室里已经空无一人。巴里给哈尔发了一条消息，然后深吸了一口气，提着背包，走向三个街区外的一家情趣用品店。他在店外来来回回转了几百圈，把附近街区的路灯搞短路之前，终于鼓起勇气走了进去。  
巴里认为他欠哈尔一个道歉。在性爱途中睡着可是相当不尊重人的行为，哈尔是个体贴的情人，他没有因为这个离开，反而在那张狭窄的沙发上睡到了天亮。他值得一场完美的性爱，哪怕这要让我们的闪电侠透支他这辈子的所有勇气、走进一家情趣用品店。  
很显然，作为一个过往性经验几乎为零的年轻宅男，巴里严重低估了情趣用品行业的发展程度。刚一进店他就被店里蔚为壮观的各种小玩意惊呆了，满墙的各种过分炫耀肉体的广告招贴画除了加深他的窘迫之外没有任何实际功用。此外，这个行业的与时俱进程度也出乎他的意料，各种超级英雄主题的情趣用品琳琅满目，他瞪着那个带有蝙蝠侠logo的大号按摩棒看了几秒钟，然后在一阵恶寒中落荒而逃。  
最后，出于某些他不太想承认的小念头，巴里挑了一条闪电侠主题的丁字裤。结账时他紧张得不敢抬头，恨不得用神速力把钱塞进收款机然后直接落跑。收银员姑娘倒是比他大方得多，口哨吹得抑扬顿挫，还热情地塞给他一瓶同样带有闪电侠logo的润滑油。巴里十分确定，如果不是他跑得够快，那个小姑娘估计会拉着他推销一堆他连用途都不敢揣测的奇怪“装备”。  
到家后巴里换上了那条闪电侠主题的丁字裤、用售货员强行搭售的同系列润滑油开拓了自己。他在浴室里站了几分钟，打量着镜子里那个全身上下只有一条红色丁字裤的人。尽管神速力赋予了他远超常人的速度和愈合能力，但从体格上来说他看起来还是像个缺乏运动的宅男。他默默回忆了一下哈尔线条分明的腹肌和胸大肌，一边自惭形秽，一边却又感觉丁字裤变紧了几分。  
门铃恰时响起，他匆匆套上套头衫（不是粗线毛衣，绝对不是）和家居裤，小跑着穿过客厅去开门。丁字裤勒在重点部位的感觉鲜明得让他险些在自家客厅表演了一次脸部着地，他跌跌撞撞地冲到门口，他的飞行员先生提着一打啤酒对他笑，棕色的眼睛熠熠发光。  
跟他们之前的几次约会一样，俩人从进门到滚上床的时间总是不超过半个小时。哈尔一边吻他一边摸索着脱他的衣服，带着茧子的手沿着家居裤宽松的裤腰滑进去，在后腰抚摸揉捏。巴里配合地抬高臀部好挣脱家居裤的束缚，尽量不去想这个姿势有多饥渴。  
那条精心准备的丁字裤出现在哈尔眼前，之前激烈的前戏已经让带着闪电侠标志的织物濡湿了大半。意料之外的画面让哈尔先是怔了一下，随后无法抑制地大笑起来。  
他笑得全身发抖险些滚下床去，前戏自然也没法继续。巴里恼羞成怒地糊了他一巴掌，整张脸跟他的闪电侠丁字裤几乎成了一个颜色。  
“抱歉我的小熊，我喜欢这个惊喜，真的，千真万确。但你得给我点时间适应，毕竟它和老爷爷平角裤的落差有点太大了。”  
毫无诚意的道歉让飞行员先生得到了一圈完整清晰的牙印，不偏不倚地烙在锁骨上。接下来的整个晚上巴里都把自己裹成蚕宝宝缩在床上，不论飞行员先生怎么道歉都不肯出来。


	3. Chapter 3

巴里还是从酒吧老板那里得知哈尔要离开的。  
时间过得很快，距离他们戏剧性的初次见面已经过了半年多。哈尔所在的中队接到命令，即将调往叙利亚前线，不知道多久才会回来——或者更现实点说，即使回来也不一定还会到中城驻防。  
听到这些的时候巴里很平静，那种近乎认命的、无奈的平静。尽管心里有个微弱的声音不甘心地嘟囔着为什么哈尔什么都不肯跟他说，为什么连刚认识三天的酒友他都要亲自去道别，却唯独不肯跟巴里说一个字，巴里还是平静又成熟地无视了它。  
他知道这一天迟早会来的，就像灰姑娘的马车总会变回南瓜，像仲夏夜的梦总会醒来，像他从一开始就知道，这种单方面的迷恋，从来都不会有大团圆结局。

巴里开始以前所未有的热情投入工作，整天废寝忘食勤奋得连家都顾不上回。错综复杂的数据分析和浩如烟海的结案报告足够令人疲倦，足够把那些纷繁无序的思绪挤进角落慢慢磨灭。尽管来自哈尔的未接来电和未读消息执着地在手机屏幕上闪烁，他依旧心无旁骛，仿佛除了工作他什么都在乎，什么也不需要。  
连续加班的第五天，巴里终于被上司强行赶回家休息。  
离开警局时天还没黑，巴里思索了一下该去哪里消磨时间，然后有些苦涩地发现自己能想到的每个地方他都和哈尔一起去过。现在最不需要的就是矫情的故地重游，巴里叹了口气，慢吞吞地往家的方向挪动。  
飞行员先生坐在他家门口的台阶上，显然已经等了很久。这场景熟悉得令人心痛，巴里停下脚步，胸口像是被灌了沉铅一样，连呼吸都无比艰难。  
这是一个闷热潮湿的傍晚，天空中阴云密布仿佛随时会暴雨倾盆。巴里叹了口气，沉默着走过去打开房门示意哈尔进来，以免他们在天气喜怒无常的初夏变成两只落汤鸡。  
“有些话要跟你说，小熊。”关上房门后，哈尔先打破了沉默。他揉了揉后颈，目光始终没落在巴里脸上——多么典型的撒谎的表现，巴里忽然无比痛恨自己刑侦方面的专业知识。  
“我猜你从酒吧那边听到了什么——我确实有点事需要暂时离开中城，不过不是什么大事，很快就能回来找你，我发誓。”  
巴里点了点头，没有回答。  
其实哈尔直接跟他说实话也没关系，他没那么脆弱。不论是一夜情还是好几夜情，该结束的总会结束，他完全可以理解，也完全可以做到好聚好散。  
想到这里，巴里猛然上前，用不容拒绝的力道把哈尔按在沙发上，然后双膝落地跪在他面前，解开他的拉链，握住没有丝毫兴奋迹象的器官含进嘴里。被牙齿碰到要害部位的感觉想必不太舒服，哈尔疼得瑟缩了一下，伸手推他的肩膀：“别这样，我的小熊。”  
这个爱称太亲密，亲密得让人忍不住想逃离。巴里闭上双眼，嘴里含着的器官带着苦涩的腥味，刺激得人眼角发酸。  
他想绕着地球奔跑、直到超过光速，直到时间倒流、倒回酒吧见面的那一秒，让他能阻止自己说出那样莽撞又愚蠢的搭讪台词，让他不必看着哈尔靠近又离开、不必发觉自己其实想要的，远比他曾经以为的多。  
他绝望地发现自己想要无数个吻，无数次完美的性爱，想要无数个早晨在哈尔身边醒来，看着他棕色的眼睛，说出心里盘桓了几亿次的告白。  
——时间太短，而时间又太长。

飞行员先生把他拉起来抱进怀里，带着薄茧的手指摩挲他黏糊糊的侧脸。这个动作本该火辣得近乎糟糕，如果他脸上沾着的不是鼻涕和眼泪，而是其他什么液体的话。  
“只是个短期任务，我很快就会回来。”哈尔叹了口气，在巴里无法压抑的呜咽声中说完了后半句，“我爱你。哪怕你每次约会都迟到、听人说话永远抓不住重点、还爱囤积蝙蝠侠周边，我还是爱你。”  
“蝙蝠侠周边有什么不好？人人都爱蝙蝠侠。”巴里吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地反驳。  
“……你看我就说你抓不住重点。”飞行员先生无可奈何地叹息，然后用力揉了揉他的头发，“算了，我知道你也爱我。”

半个月后的某天傍晚，新落成的正义联盟大厅。  
巴里指着蝙蝠侠身边那个一身荧光绿制服的男人，不可置信地瞪大了双眼：“你说他是谁？！”  
蝙蝠侠不赞同地皱起了眉头，低沉沙哑的声音里多了几分告诫：“注意你的态度，年轻人。这是我们的新同事绿灯侠。”  
被绿莹莹光芒包裹的飞行员先生笑出一口白牙。他往前跨了一步，做作地对巴里伸出手，棕色的眼睛闪着狡黠的光：“哈尔•乔丹，2814扇区绿灯侠，很高兴跟你成为同事，我的小熊。”


End file.
